


Homecoming

by CarrieHolbrook630



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieHolbrook630/pseuds/CarrieHolbrook630
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story begins immediately after the events of Episode VII. Luke returns, but that's just the beginning. If this is received well, it will be the first in a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Leia sensed the moment Rey had first laid eyes on Luke. Her heart filled with anticipation for his arrival at the resistance headquarters. She didn’t feel happiness yet… Leia knew that feeling would not surface until she saw her brother’s face again after so long. Far too long.

Though Leia had not become a Jedi as her brother was, over the years what Force power she did have had grown. Luke had taught her some of the things first shown to him by Yoda. Through practice and determination, the increase in her power was mainly in the area of psychic connection. This manifested mainly between herself and Luke, but sometimes resonated between Leia and other people as well.

There had been times during Luke’s long absence that she had felt things she knew had to be his emotions. At first this had frightened Leia, since she hadn’t thought his powers could reach her from so far. That was when the great desire to find him had really taken hold. All she really wanted was to have Luke nearby again. If there were any time that was desperately important, it was now.

Leia had, as always, had little to no time to feel her grief to its true depth. Such feelings were inevitably pushed aside as much as possible, because there were always pressing exterior events to be dealt with. Now, in the small hours, was the only time she had the luxury of retreating to her private quarters. There had been a few tears, which she wouldn’t have wanted others to see. Even with the different paths their lives had taken, Leia had continued to love Han very much. Their reunion had been so brief…. But she would treasure it for what it had been. She knew in those short moments that Han had still loved her as well. The only way Leia could see of carrying on in spite of his loss was to keep the connections with others she loved as strong as she could. Now that Luke was coming home, those efforts could begin. For the first time in too long, with tears still glistening in her eyes, Leia managed a small smile.

 

 

Luke could hardly believe he was aboard the Millennium Falcon again. Seeing Chewbacca in his accustomed place, but the vessel’s new pilot at the helm made the things he had sensed from afar too real. Han was really dead. The grief he had felt, which had surely been the outcry of his sister’s heart, was real… There would be no one else at the controls of this ship if Han were alive.

Chewbacca had greeted Luke with a crushing hug when he had descended the mountain to board the Falcon. There hadn’t been much talk, except for the usual chatter from C-3PO, who had as much to say as ever. R2-D2 had chimed in with a few beeps, as he was so happy to see his master. But as they had done when they’d met moments ago, Rey & Luke were quiet. All she had eventually offered was her name in introduction. Everything else passed between them wordlessly. The Force was as strong with Rey as Luke had sensed. She didn’t yet have any idea of their blood connection. Now wasn’t the time for such discussion.

Moments after the Falcon took off, Luke felt himself beginning to doze. For days he had been so on edge, knowing something was coming, but having only a partial picture of what it was. Now, with most of the tension drained away, he was tired. So tired. Rather than indulging in sleep for the moment, he reached into an inner pocket of his cloak and withdrew the lightsaber Rey had brought to him. Or more accurately, brought back to him. He held the weapon in both hands, resting it on his palms. He made no move to turn it on. He just stared at it, wondering if he was once again ready for all the responsibility that holding it implied.

Luke’s sense of responsibility for the current state of affairs rested heavily on him. While he knew he had tried his best as his nephew’s Jedi master, Luke’s best had not been good enough. He knew what a force of darkness Ben was now. Wait… that was no longer the name his nephew used, was it? Luke always forgot… wanted to forget. Because it wasn’t the name Leia and Han had given him. For now, Luke pushed aside thoughts of his nephew, and thought instead of his sister. Luke knew Leia was awaiting his arrival more than anyone else was. Even through her grief, he felt her relief at his imminent return. And, as ever, her love.

 

 

When she heard the unmistakable sound of the Millennium Falcon landing outside, Leia had reached the end of her patience. It had been so long since she had seen her brother, so many years…. Too many years. Yet, when she heard footsteps in the doorway, part of her was so nervous, it took effort to turn toward the sound.

For a long moment, all Leia could do was stand perfectly still, staring at her brother as he remained in the doorway. In some ways he looked so different, but not his eyes. His eyes were the same. Without speaking, Leia began to close the distance between them. She thought as she took her last step before being close enough to reach Luke, that she might hesitate in hugging him. She was pleased to find that she wanted nothing more. The hug she gave him was brief but firm. Finally, one member of her family was back where they belonged.

Neither of the twins took much notice as Rey and Chewbacca entered, followed closely by C-3PO & R2-D2. To his credit, even 3PO was quiet, having one of his all-too-rare moments of understanding that it was better not to interrupt. Sensing that her brother didn’t want to talk where others may hear, Leia led him back to her quarters. It was much quieter there. Besides, she couldn’t blame Luke for feeling uncomfortable. All the years of solitude, even when entered into by choice, made social situations awkward.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Leia drew Luke into another hug, the sudden tears that began streaming down her face dampening her brother’s cloak in seconds. “I’ve missed you so much, Luke,” she said, in a voice so soft it was barely heard.

“I know. I shouldn’t have stayed away so long. I thought I was doing what was best… That in the end, it was wiser to be away from here. Maybe, if I’d been here, Han wouldn’t be…”

Leia swiftly lifted her head from Luke’s shoulder and placed one finger gently against his lips to quiet him. “Don’t say that. I don’t blame you for any of this. My son has chosen his own path. It makes me sad, of course, but nothing can change what’s happened now. You did what was right for you. I understand that.”

“If only you could forgive yourself as easily as you forgive me,” Luke said, his tone lightly accusatory. “After all these years, I thought you might have learned to… share it a little better.”

Leia saw the teasing gleam in Luke’s eyes and couldn’t help but smile. After days of endless tension and sadness, it felt so good to smile at something. “No such luck, sorry!” Leia said, teasing back. It was strange how quickly old habits came to the surface, as if the twins had never been apart. Leia couldn’t help but let her smile brighten.

Luke smiled in return, but his was touched with sadness. “You look so tired. Have you slept at all, since…?”

“Enough, yes.” Leia didn’t sound angry, but her response was so brief that Luke knew this wasn’t a welcome subject. He quickly chose another.

“I hope it won’t be too much trouble that I stay here a while. I mean, since I have no rank or…”

“I think you forget, you are the brother of a general.” Leia said briskly, her voice having all the regal cadence that had come to her so naturally in her earlier days. “Besides, people always seem to like you. It will be fine. You’re welcome as long as you’ll stay.”

Luke heard the unspoken question in his sister’s words and frowned slightly. “Leia, I wouldn’t have come back here if it wasn’t time. For weeks I sensed something coming. I can’t tell you how many times I fought the desire to rush back. I knew it wasn’t time, not yet. When Rey showed up, I knew. I’d been waiting for her. If that makes any sense.”

“To me it does,” Leia said in her strongest voice, looking Luke directly in the eyes. “There will be so much ahead, no one has had to tell me that. I’m sorry for the things that have brought you back, but I’m so glad you’re here. I know how much it took for you to decide to face what will come. Han would be proud of you too, you know.”

Luke winced at the sound of the name, but then tried to smile, not quite succeeding. “Yes, I do. I have to do what I can to help. What that is exactly, time will tell.” Luke’s expression suddenly brightened, and Leia gave him a puzzled look.

“Maybe,” he said reaching inside his cloak, “part of my purpose is to teach you to use this.” Here he held out the lightsaber, which Leia made no move to take, shaking her head.

“You’re the Jedi, Luke, not me. You used to say that even if my path didn’t lead me to the Jedi way, it could be just as important. That’s suddenly changed now?”

Leia was angry now, and Luke knew to tread softly on. “I’m not sure,” he stated gently, his eyes pleading. “I tried to teach you long ago… I know you never felt the need to learn, that’s why my efforts failed. If you still feel strongly about it, I won’t press you. But I think it would be best for you to try, just in case it’s needed later.”

“I see.” Leia’s voice was hollow, and Luke knew she did take his meaning. “All right, then. I can try, but not today. It’s late, you must be tired yourself. Come.” Leia stood and walked to the door, not pausing to look back and be sure her brother was following. Luke knew her curt termination of their discussion held no anger. Only a need for time, to take in this newest wrinkle in their complicated lives. Therefore, he followed his sister quietly to the quarters that would be his. Once there, he stepped inside the small room. He glanced back when Leia didn’t follow, fearing she was still angry. Her eyes were troubled, but she smiled briefly.

“Welcome home,” she whispered. “Sleep well, I’ll see you in the morning.”

The words Leia couldn’t bring herself to say out loud echoed in Luke’s mind, and he smiled. “Yeah, don’t you forget to sleep. See you tomorrow.”

“You know me too well,” Leia said quietly, resolving not to stay busy as late into the night as she usually did. She knew Luke would lie awake listening until he heard her turn in, retiring to her own rooms down the hall. She loved him all the more for that… even though she still couldn’t speak the word out loud. There would be plenty of time for that. Tomorrow, and many days to come.


End file.
